Naruto wedding and the final battle
by nekko89
Summary: naruto get married to hinata


Naruto

Naruto wedding and the final battle

It was late at night and Naruto began to think about how Hinata was always looking at him. She had done that since they were kids but now that he was older he finally understood why.

"Tomorrow I will tell her." He thought as he went to sleep. That morning he went to a ring shop and bought an engagement ring. The ring was Ruby and shined in the light. He left heading into the village to find Hinata. He found Hinata training in the dojo.

"Hinata" Naruto said calmly.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata sqeked then blushed. She hid behind the tree but Naruto had seen her.

"I have to tell you something" Hinata being to blush even harder.

"Ye..Yes Naruto What is it?" Now he blushes.

"Will you marry me? I know you have loved me for quite a while and I realize I love you too and with the time we've been spending together it seems like the perfect time." She comes behind the tree.

"Yes I will." She jumped into his arms snatching the ring. If she was dreaming then she never wanted to wake up. Hinata showered Naruto with Kisses and he just smiled. In the trees watching them was Karachi.

"So Naruto is getting married. Congratulation Naruto I better tell Lord Hokage" Karachi said vanishing into the shadows as did all Nina.

"So Naruto is getting married very well prepare wedding and send invitations the people at once" Lord Hokage said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Back in the city Naruto meet Sakura at the city street.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Naruto congratulation on your wedding" said Sakura.

"How do you know? I haven't told anyone. Did Hinata tell you?"

"No Karachi sensei told me and he's giving everybody invitations to your wedding"

"Are you coming?"

"Of course I am I wouldn't miss Hinata's big day"

"Who is else is coming?"

"There's Kiba, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Karachi sensei, Lee, Lord Hokage, Ten ten, and most of the village."

"By the way Sasuke want to fight you the forest for a final battle."

"So Sasuke wants to fight me well bring it on."

"Should I stop the wedding?" No when I am finish kicking Sasuke's butt I will be there."

"Naruto good luck and be careful."

Naruto ran towards the forest and met Sasuke.

"Good you showed up" Sasuke growled.

"Let's get this over with pretty boy I've got somewhere to be" said Naruto.

"Alright let's begin" Naruto started with his signature Shadow Clone Jutsu and six clones appeared and they all charged right at Sasuke from all directions. Sasuke easily dodged them. He ran like Lightning and hit Naruto in the stomach with a spin kick.

"Come on Naruto you can do better that."

"Your right." Naruto disappeared.

"What a clone again?" He came up behind him and super speed kicked him right in the face.

"But how?"

"While you were fighting my clones I made another one to catch you off guard. So I could sneak up and attack you.

"Impressive Naruto it seems you got stronger in the last three years but I am better." Sasuke's cursed marked started to effected Sasuke. Naruto realized that the mark on his is neck made him stronger.

"Well I have to try a new move." Naruto built up his chakra and his eyes turn red. "Sasuke look closely you're the first to see this. I call it the Foxes Eyes" It copies your moves and sees your moves coming.

"So it's a copy of my Sharingahn?" Sasuke quipped spinning a kunai around his finger. It won't matter I'm going to beat you." They both did the Fire style:

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu." They both said and did the exact same movements. Then Sasuke stopped and they both threw Kunai .There Kunai clased in the air and they back flipped to the ground.

"I need help." Naruto gasped in between breaths. "I know I'll summon the chief the toad and crush Sasuke. Summoning Justu" He summoned a small blue toad.

"What who are you?"

"I am Riku the second of the chief toad" said the blue toad looking around. "Where am I?"

"I want the big toad not a small fry like you"

"Naruto your Summoning Justu was lame. Now let me show you a real Justu" Sasuke said biting his fingers. "Summoning Justu"

He summoned a giant Black hawk that's shadow covered the ground. "His named is Blackheart. Now let's crush them" He yelled as he flipped onto the birds back when it swooped down cutting the trees. They sped toward Naruto and Riku.

"Use your fireballs but don't kill them."

"Yes my Master" said Blackheart. He shot his fireballs at them but Naruto grabbed Riku and hide in the forest.

"Listen kid in order to beat these guys you need pops help" said Riku.

"I know you stupid toad!" Naruto yelled running at full speed from tree branch to tree branch. In the sky Sasuke is was searchingfor Naruto. "Where are you Naruto?" Show your self." said Sasuke. When he didn't show he had an idea. " Set the forest ablaze burn them out." In the forest Naruto called upon the Nine Tail Fox chakra.

"Alright you stupid fox give me all you got" said Naruto. Naruto started build up the charkra. The air around him shifted and three golden tails appeared around him solid chakra pure power. "Alright here we go again Summoning Justu." Naruto summoned a new toad. It was big green toad wearing armor.

"Where am I?" "Who are you?" said the new toad. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Who are you"

"I am the mighty Hercules the bother of the Chief Toad gamabunta." Naruto has a surprised look on his face.

"He has a brother bother?"

"That right kid now did you call me here?" Asked Hercules.

"Actually I wanted your brother but instead I got you so it looked like we have eachother."

"Riku what been going on?" Riku jumped on Naruto head.

"Well uncle those two fighting to see which on is the strongest and Blackheart is here" said Riku.

"What Blackheart is here?" said Hercules.

"You known him?" Naruto asked loking confused.

"He and I have a score settle." O.K. kid you are one of my loyal knights so hang on kid" Hercules jumped high in the air and shot off lot of Water Blast Justu to stop the fire. Then he aimed one at Blackheart.

"Water Blast Justu" It was a direct hit but Blackheart was still flying.

"Is that the best you got Hercules" blackheart jeered.

"Hardly."

"Is there another way to beat them?" Naruto asked holding onto the toad's armor.

"Try the transformation Justu"

"Turn Riku into a weapon and attack his Master"

"What kind?"

"Anything just hurry"

"Alright come here Riku transform!" Naruto turned Riku into a sword. "Let's go Hercules" Hercules jumped into the air.

"I'll distract him while you attack Sasuke got it."

"Got it"

"WaterBall Justu" Herculese shot his blast at blackheart. A direct hit while in the smoke Sasuke wondered where Naruto was. "Where is he?" Through the smoke Naruto slash Sasuke with the toad sword cutting him straight across the arm and chest. Then he fell did Shadow Clone Justu and for six clones. They kicked him in the sky and he kicked him down to the ground and they harmlessly dissapeared.

"Uzumaki bullet!" Naruto Yelled as he slammed the kick into the giant birds eye. Sasuke was on the ground.

"You win Naruto." Was the last thing he said before passing out

. "All right I did it"

"Hercules you have won this battle" said Blackheart. Then he disappeared.

"Alright Riku let's go home" said Hercules.

"Alright uncle" said Riku. Then they disappeared. Then clapping was coming out of the trees. From out the trees it was Karachi.

"Karachi sensei what are doing here?"

"Watching you fight and that was amazing Naruto" said Karachi

"Really thanks" Naruto smiled and rubbed his nose.

"But don't you have somewhere to be?"

H yeah I'm getting Married but what about Saskue?"

"I'll take him to the hospital you just get to your wedding"

"Thank Karachi sensei" Naruto ran to the church.

At the church everyone was waiting for Naruto to show. At the altar Hinata was crying

"Nartuo where are you?" Hinata whispered praying her dream wasn't turning into a nightmare. Then the doors burst open and he was standing there smiling as the sun shining behind him Hinata saw him running toward the altar. And she stopped crying. He came just in time.

"Sorry I'm late I had do something"

"That's O.K Naruto you're here and that all that matters."

"Now let get married Hinata."

"O.K." She had a smile on her face.

"Do you Hinata take Nartuo to be your husband?" Said the Priest.

"I do" said hinata.

"Do you Naruto take Hinata to your wife?"

"I do believe it" Naruto yelled his trademark phrase his energy and goofiness his confidence and strength that's why Hinata loved him.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Village of the leaves from the land of fire I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

They kissed. Naruto and Hinata ran down the floor. Everyone clapped for them. When they got outside they kissed again.

"I hope your happy Hinata cause your stuck with me?"

"Believe it."

"Hey that's my line."

"Well it's ours now Naruto."


End file.
